Sleepless
by SceneAnimeGirl13
Summary: Not really much to say about it except its awweeesooomeee XD
1. Sammi

Hahahaha! This is my first story so I hope you like it =D.I am of course going to be in it and I wanted to let yall know so yall weren't confused. Okay my name is Sammi. I have dark purple eyes. I have a birthmark above my left eye in the shape of a thumb print. She stands only 4'11on the ground. She has Dark brown hair that looks almost black. She has a copper skin tone. Okay well here it goes YAYYY! _____________________________________________________________________________________

It was her first day on the anbu squad. She had no idea what was coming for her. All of a sudden, she had a masked stranger come up and tackle her to the ground. Sammi said "HEY WATCH IT!" Then she realized who it was. Kakashi Hatake. She had heard so much about him. Then a kunai flew above them. Sammi watched it in shock. "Thanks Kakashi" she said as he helped her up. "You're Welcome. Since you know my name, what's your name?" he asked her that question as she stared at him awestruck. She paused 'WHATS MY NAME?!?' she thought to herself "M-my name is S-Sammi." Gosh did she should like a babbling fool. "Nice to meet you Sammi." When he said her name, he sounded so flawless and angel-like. "Well, what brings you to anbu territory?" Wow he wanted to know why she was here! "I'm a Medic ninja." She said. "Well you will come in handy a lot." He chuckled. She blushed. She thought to herself 'He is so fricking handsome.' She laughed at herself. "Well I will see you around. Later."He sounded a little bit disappointed when he said that. "Later." He was so out of hearing range. She went back into her cabin to find a full-sized bed, a night stand, a dresser, a walk in closet, and a huge bathroom. She immediately put her stuff on the floor and threw herself on the bed. It was magnificently comfortable. She unloaded her bags and put them were they belonged. After she did that, she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Obviously they had maids. She found a lot of towels in the linen closet. She got two towels and put them on the counter. She took her clothes off one by one and put them in the dirty clothes hamper when she was done taking them off. She walked back into the bathroom and opened the shower door. She walked inside and turned on the hot water. It came out cold which made her shiver. It turned hot in a matter of seconds. It dripped down her face on to her perky breasts, down her stomach, down her legs, onto the shower floor. After she got out of the shower, she immediately put her pj's on. She had shorts with a tank top on. She walked out of her cabin. It was already night time. She walked around and spotted Kakashi. She walked past him. "Sammi!" He called her name. She spun around. "Hi, Kakashi." He looked her up and down. She had medium-sized thighs, wide hips and a skinny waist. "What are you doing out here so late Kakashi?" She said. "I'm just taking a walk. And what about you?" "Me to. I can't really sleep at night so, I take walks." "Walk with me Sammi." She of course followed his orders and walked with him on the sandy beach that was near the camp. "So tell me about yourself Sammi." She really didn't know much about herself. "Well, I have this damn birthmark on my head. Its in the shape of a thumb print. My favorite color is purple. My dad died when I was 4 and I live with my mom." "Oh. My dad died when I was 4, too." She saw an orange book in his pocket. She wondered what it was. "Well, lets change the topic. How beautiful is it out here?" He thought about what he was going to say to her. "Its beautiful but not as beautiful as you." She thought to herself 'What did he just say?!?' "Okay Kakashi I have something to say to you. Even though we haven't known each other that long, I have a feeling inside of me that I cant control. And its all for you."


	2. Love in the air

IT'S THE 2ND FRICKEN CHAPTERR!!! OMFG!!! XD

"Sammi, I am having the same feelings about you that you are having about me." Kakashi said that and she about lost it. "Kakashi, will you come to my cabin?" "Hell Yes!" He said. Sammi giggled. They ran to her cabin as fast as they could. When they got there, they started stripping. Sammi was half way done when she walked towards Kakashi. She pulled down his mask and kissed him passionately. They both fell on the bed and Kakashi took Sammi's bra off. He stared at her breast. They were about a D. He took her pink panties off without any hesitations. Sammi flipped over so she was on top. She took off his boxers. Then he pushed her down so he regained his spot. He took her right breast and put it in his mouth. She moaned as he sucked harder and harder. Then he went lower. He took his left hand and took his ring finger, middle finger, and index finger and pushed them inside of her. She was wet. When he went faster, she moaned harder. When he was done with that he started licking her. She tasted so good. Then she said "I think I'm going to..cum!!!" He said "Let me taste your sweet juices!" She cummed a lot. He licked them all up until she was dry. He said "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes" she said. He started putting his manhood inside of her and she whimpered and he pulled it out. "Are you okay?!?" He said in shock. "Yes I'm fine keep going" He didn't want to hurt her but, he did what he was told to do. He stuck it inside of her and she started crying a little. He wiped them away. "Don't worry. It will only hurt for a second." He stuck it farther in and she moaned. Then he rocked his hips back and forth. A couple seconds later she was at an orgasm. She screamed his name so loud he was surprised no one in the camp heard it. Then he said u "I-I think I'm going to cum!" Then all of a sudden she felt it inside of her. It felt so wrong but so good at the same time. He took his manhood out of her and they made out for what seemed to be an hour. They went to bed at about 3:00 AM.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! ITS SOOO NOT OVER!!


	3. An Unecpected Suprise

OMFG!!! CHAPTER 3!! Ur gonna love this one! Hehehe

2 weeks later:

Sammi was supposed to have her period last week but it didn't come. Sammi thought of the night two weeks ago. She went to a convenience store and got a pregnancy test. She waited and waited. Finally it came up. It was a little positive pink plus. She ran to find Kakashi. She finally found him. "Kakashi I need to talk to you in private." She said it seriously. "Okay? What is it" Kakashi said when they were alone. "Kakashi. I don't know how to say this but … I'm pregnant." Kakashi took a long look at her. "Are you sure?" "Yes Kakashi I am. I took a pregnancy test." "Okay, Well I also have something to ask you." He got down on one knee. Sammi started crying. "Sammi will you marry me?" "Yes, Kakashi. I will!" Kakashi put the ring on her and kissed her. "Sammi I know we took things a little fast but, I love you. You are my type of girl. You're girly sometimes but you can break a bone if you need to. That's what I love about you." "Kakashi I love you too. You're my type because you were mysterious when we first met. We befriended quickly."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

CANT YOU WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER ?!?!?!? OMGG! IKR?


	4. Chapter 4

OMGG!!!! CHAPTER FRICKEN 4!!!

6 Months Later:

"Kakashi Hatake do you take Sammi Utanati to be your lovely wedded wife?" Said the priest "I do" said Kakashi. "Sammi Utanati, Do you take Kakashi Hatake to be your lovely wedded husband?'' said the priest. "I do." Said Sammi. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kakashi Hatake. You may now kiss the bride." Kakashi did a Church-appropriate kiss since it was a church. They didn't have many people there and they didn't have a reception after. When they got back to the house, Kakashi said "Sammi I love you." He was sitting next to her since her belly was too huge to be on top of. "I love you too Kakashi."

3 Months Later:

"Ka-Kakashi!! I think its time!" Sammi shouted. Kakashi grabbed her bag they had ready so that they wouldn't have to waist time getting it ready when it was Due Day. They didn't want to know the sex of the baby so it would be a surprise to them. Sammi scram the whole way there. Her contractions where horrible. When they got to the Hospital, they checked her in as fast as they could. They set her up in bed. It was time for the baby to be born. Kakashi held her hand. Damn, did she squeeze hard! The baby was out in no time. Kakashi got to cut the cord. The baby was a girl. Sammi swore she saw Kakashi crying happy tears. They named there baby girl Cynthia. It was because Sammi was half American. They got to take Cynthia home with them on the second day. They had everything ready for her. She was going to become a great ninja warrior. Kakashi looked so happy. Sammi was however, really tired. When they all got home, Sammi went straight to bed. After that day, they lived happily ever after!

THE END!!!


End file.
